This invention relates to engines.
The invention is primarily concerned with internal combustion engines. However, it will be clear from the present disclosures that the internal combustion engine described and illustrated herein may be adapted for use as a compressor. Accordingly, as used herein, the term "engine" is not necessarily confined to internal combustion engines and may, on occasions, include compressors.